With the development of new techniques, various display devices have become widely used in televisions, computers, mobile phones, etc.
However, no matter what type of display devices, liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode display devices, plasma display devices or others, certain amounts of electromagnetic radiation interference are created by their use, thereby adversely impacting human health.